Race to a Chance Future
by Germanhowl
Summary: Ronald Knox, a young stable boy, had just started his new job at Oakland Stables, a throughbred farm in London, England. He had wanted to become a jockey in his wildest dreams and now he just might get that chance as he grows closer to the owner's son and the horse he plans to ride to victory. But will his past be in the way of him crossing the finish? (a AU story)
1. A New Job

Racing to a Chance Future chapter 1

A young tall blond man walked up the dirt road. An old, worn out bag slung over his shoulder that carried nothing except a fresh change of clothes and a toothbrush. He sighed as he made his way up to a black iron gate as it opened. The blond slowly made his way through the gates and feasted his eyes upon a huge house, almost manor like, near a huge stable. He started to wander and looked over to the paddocks. The grass was green, lush and healthy. He was so drowned in his thoughts that he didn't even realize where he was going. He felt himself run into something like a brick wall. He looked up and stared into a pair of green eyes.

"Excuse me. You must be the new stable boy we hired."

Ronald's throat became dry and he couldn't speak all of a sudden as he looked up at the teen. The boy seemed to be around his age maybe a bit older, considering now tall he was. He towered at least a foot over the blond. He simply nodded and he looked down, too embarrassed as a light shade of pink tinted his cheeks.

"Well you best get settled. The stables over this way." The other teen said as a smile crossed his lips.

Ronald slowly began to follow the taller teen into the large oak wood stable. He could see why it was called Oakland Stables; the whole barn was made of oak with the exception of the iron bars that made up the upper half of the stalls. His mind began to wander again as the scent of hay mixed with horse manure filled his nostrils. Other stable boys would complain about the smell, but not Ronald. He adored the smell.

_At least it's better than..._

Ronald stopped himself as he felt his stomach knotted and twisted. He didnt want to think about the place he had formerly came from. This was his home now.

"Ah. So 'is is our 'ew stable boy."

Ronald was jostled from his thoughts as a tall, well-built man walked up to him. He guessed the man was at least in his early twenties and the head groomer. He felt the man's strong hand pat him on the shoulder, causing the blond to freeze up. The older man chuckled.

"Bit 'umpy I see."

Ronald loosened his muscles as he let out a sigh.

"I trust you can take it from here, Murphy." The taller teen said as he began to walk out of the barn, "Oh! I almost forgot..." He said as he suddenly stopped and held up his index finger, "Can you tack up Prince for a afternoon hack?"

The man looked over at the teen and smiled. He bowed slightly.

"Of course master. I'll have 'im ready at 12 o'clock." Murphy said.

Ronald's eyes went widen. He turned to look at the other teen, only to see that he had disappeared.

"That 'oung man is the owner's son, William." Murphy explained, seeing the puzzled looked on the blond's face.

The man chuckled and smiled at Ronald. He patted his back.

"If ya 'top wanderin' 'round. We'll get started." He said as he led the new worker to the paddocks.

Ronald looked around the pastures. The grass was neatly cut, lush, and green; a feast for a horse. The horses all seemed fat and happy. A whinny came from in front of them, causing the blond to snap back to reality. He looked up to see the most beautiful horse he'd ever seen: a pure black colt with the exception of a long, thin white strip of white that ran down it's forehead. The horse trotted up to the gate and hung his long, seek neck over the side.

Murphy glanced over at Ronald for a second before opening the gate.

"Ya wanna stay 'ere and wait for me 'hile I get Prince?" Murphy said as he uncoiled a lead rope from the fence and coiled it back in his hand.

Ronald nodded and closed the gate behind him as Murphy walked up a hill and disappeared, leaving him alone.

Well almost alone.

The black colt stepped towards the blond teenager. Ronald glanced at the horse, only to see the horse had stopped. He could have sworn the animal was moving towards him. He shrugged and thought nothing of it and got lost in his thoughts again for the third time that day. The horse stretched out it's neck and began walking to the blond once more. He nudged Ronald with his soft nose and snorted, causing the blond to jump a bit in surprise. Ronald looked over to see the black colt's big dark brown eyes staring straight at him. He cautiously reached his hand out and gently stroked the horse's forehead. He crackled a smile as the animal's ears flicked back and forth.

"Oy! Seems 'ike ya made a friend."

Ronald froze at the sound of Murphy's voice as he pulled his hand away. Murphy chuckled as he led a light silver Arabian horse down the hill. Ronald opened the gate as the black colt backed away.

He began to follow Murphy and the silver horse when the black horse snorted and whinnied. Ronald glanced back at him and cracked a smile before following Murphy.

" 'at 'oung colt is called Trendin' on Lightin'. He's only one year old." Murphy said as he hooked the silver Arabian to a post and began grooming him.

Ronald picked up a brush and started to help.

"So this is the young master's horse?" He asked as he loosened the dirt from the light silver coat.

He was so focused on cleaning the silver stallion that he didn't even look up at Murphy.

"Whatcha mean? If ya want to 'now why he's 'ere is cause he loves ridin'. 'At boy was basically raised on horses." Murphy replied, "I think Prince is clean enough. Go 'nd get his saddle. It's 'ang up in the tack room. It's the black one on the far left 'nd his bridle is right above it."

Ronald nodded as he walked over to the small tack room. There were a number of saddles, bridles, blankets, and whips. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes feasted upon a single golden trophy in the center of the top shelf of the tack room. He looked for the saddle Murphy described and found it in the place he had said it would be. He picked it up with ease and brought it back. Prince was already dressed with a black blanket across his back. Ronald looked at Murphy and gently placed the saddle on the silver Arabian's back. The other groomer fixed and adjusted the leather black saddle to rest on the horse's withers as Ronald raced back to the tack room to fetch the bridle. He unhooked the bridle from the hook it was on and raced back to Murphy.

"Hold the halter, Ron." Murphy said as he unhooked the halter from Prince's face and handed it to Ronald as he bridled the young steed.

"Good job, Ronald." Murphy said with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"Very good job indeed."

Ronald whipped his head around as the sound of another voice. He saw William next to an older gentleman.

_That must be Mr. Spears... William's father. _

The older man was tall with broad shoulders. He stomach was round and was a bit visible from his waist coat. His black hair was tinted with grey and his eyes were as blue as the sky.

Ronald's jaws quivered as he tried to thank him.

The older man smiled as he stepped closer to the blond with Will at his heels. The blond bowed slightly and didn't look the two in the eye.

"My apologies master. I didn't see ya." He whispered.

The man chuckled and patted Ronald on the back.

"No need to be so formal, boy. I just wanted to check up on your progress but it seems you've got the hang of things." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Murphy nodded in agreement with his master.

"Yeah. Lightin' 'ready loves 'is company." He said with a smile as he held Prince's reins.

William took the reins and threw them over the horse's thin, sleek silver neck. He hoyested himself into the saddle and smiled down at Ronald.

"Does he now? Well you're good at grooming but we must see how you ride soon enough." Will's father said.

Ronald nodded slowly as he watched Will trot off into the wooden field.


	2. A New Friend

Racing to a Chance Future chapter 2

Ronald sighed as he finished carrying the last bale of hay into the stable. He wiped the sweat forming on his brow as he looked around. Murphy had retired early, wanting to see if Ronald could handle the night shift alone. It had been a day since he had started working at Oakland Stables and he was still trying to get use to the feel of things. All the horses were in the barn, all tucked in their stalls fast asleep. All accept one. Ronald had been told that Trending on Lighting was supposed to stay outside in the fresh air every night unless it was stormy or snowing. He heard the black colt whinny from outside. The blond pulled on his coat and step out to see the young thoroughbred dance like a shadow in the night. He chuckled and made his way to the fence.

The colt hung his sleek, black neck over the side. Ronald reached his hand over and patted the steed's neck. He cracked a smile as Lighting nibbled at his front jean pocket. He gently shoved the horse's muzzle away and pulled out a bright orange carrot, which was snatched up by the horse in a matter of seconds. He chuckled as he stroked the black colt's forehead. The end of the orange vegetable snapped and fell to the ground. Ronald went to pick it up, only to have his cap snatched off his head. Lighting whinnied and trotted away from the fence quickly. The blond cursed under his breath.

"Hey! Give that back ya silly boy." He said in a stern tone.

Lighting snorted and ignored the blond stable hand. He trotted farther away and ran around.

Ronald sighed as he threw his leg over the fence and jumped over to the other side. He slowly made his way to the young thoroughbred.

The horse pricked his ears up as the blond approached him. His tail swished as he threw his head up; Ronald's cap still in between his lips.

The blond knew he wasn't supposed to chase a horse but he couldn't help it. He raced as the young colt. Lighting's ears pricked up and cantered away from the rookie stable boy. A whinny escaped the black thoroughbred. Ronald rolled his eyes. He knew the horse was enjoying himself in messing with him.

"Come on. I'm not kidding anymore." He panted. He rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Lighting trotted around the perimeter of the paddock, watching Ronald. He whinnied as the blond made yet another attempt to catch him.

Ronald fell on the grass, completely exhausted from chasing the young black thoroughbred apparently it was as soft as he thought, almost like a big pillow. He flipped over on his back as the horse made his way to him. He closed his eyes but couldn't help to smile slightly as Lighting dropped his cap on his face. He chuckled as he grabbed the cap and laid it on his chest. Lighting whinnied as he nuzzled Ronald's face and began nipping at his golden hair. The blond shoved the horse's muzzled gently away from his face as he sat up. He felt the back of his head being nudged playfully. Ronald sighed as he reached behind him to pat the horse's neck. He closed his eyes as the colt rested his head on his shoulder.

"Ya a good boy, huh?" Ronald whispered as the horse pricked his ears up and snorted, "Yeah ya are."

The blond opened his eyes and smiled at Lighting. He ran his fingers through the horse's mane. He gently shoved the horse's muzzle as he yawned. He stood up and stroked Lighting's forehead.

Lighting snorted and nuzzled him again. Ronald cracked a smile and chuckled.

"He's a find beast. Isn't he?"

Ronald froze. He whipped his head around and spotted Will leaning against the fence with a light in his hand. The blond sighed and walked to the fence with Lighting following him. He looked at his boss's son.

"I wasn't too loud was I?" He asked.

William shook his head.

"No. I usually check on Prince before heading off to bed. I just couldn't help but notice you chasing Lighting over your cap." He said with a chuckle.

Ronald gave a nervous chuckle as he felt his cheeks become hot with embarrassment.

"Ya saw that, huh?" He asked.

William nodded.

"Yes. I must say Lighting seems to like you. I've never seen him play around like that, except with the other colts he trains with." He said as he patted the black colt's neck.

Ronald tilted his head slightly.

"Train?"

"He's training to become a race horse and a fine good one at that. My father picked a good stallion to father him."

Ronald looked over at the black colt. He couldn't believe it that the playfully young horse was training to be a great race horse.

"Hard to tell. He's a mischievous boy." He said before jumping the fence. He pat Lighting one last time before walking to the barn with William.

Will nodded. He looked down at the blond and saw the forming bags under his eyes.

"You better get some rest." He said after patting Prince a final time, "Sleep well."

Ronald watched William as he walked to the huge house. He let out a huge yawn as he dragged himself out of the barn and into the servants' house. He flopped down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.


	3. A Test of Skill

Racing to a Chance Future chapter 3

"Stop! Stop! Please stop!"

The child begged as he tried to scramble away from the steel, cold silver examining table, only to be pulled by the back of his shirt roughly. He struggled as two pairs of strong hands manhandled him and pinned him to the table. He trembled as he saw a shadowy figure step forward with needle in his hand. The boy screamed and began to cry as he begged the figure to stop. He felt the needle being plunge into his thigh. A tear slid down his cheek as he cried out in pain.

"P-Please... fa-father... stop..." he whispered as every inches of his body began to burn.

He began to pant and his eyes began to close as he continued to look at the blond haired man looming above him with an insane grin on his face.

Ronald woke up with a start. His heart raced as if it was going to beat out of his chest. He sighed as he looked around wildly and ran a hand through his messy mop of blond hair. He stretched and rose as he got ready for work. He grabbed his worn out white, short sleeve shirt and brown vest buttoned them both to the top. He popped the white collar up and folded it and pull on a old pair of blue jeans. He slapped his cap on his head to hide his uncombed blond cowlick.

He ran down the dirt road that led to the barn as fast as he could. He skidded to a stop as he made his way into the barn. Ronald tipped his cap to Murphy.

"Ya slept in late?" Murphy asked as he groomed one of the horses.

Ronald nodded as he fell in next to the head groomer. He lowered his head.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Murphy sighed and suddenly looked up as footsteps echoed through the stables.

"Well, Mr. Knox. It seems we will find out if you are capable of riding today. My son, William will evaluate your skills." Mr. Spears said as he stepped into the barn with a smile on his face, "I noticed that Trending on Lighting has grown attached to you and thanks to Will, I am permitting you to ride him for today."

Ronald's eyes widened slightly. Was he actually going to ride a race horse in training? Murphy nudged him slightly as he handed him a lead rope. The blond took it gratefully in his hand as he went off to get the black colt.

Lighting was already waiting for him as he made his way to the pasture. The horse's head shot up from his grazing and his ears pricked forward at the sight of Ronald. He raced up to the fence and hung his neck over the side. Ronald smiled as he patted the colt's sleek, black neck. He whispered gently to him as he opened the gate and hooked the lead rope to the horse's halter. He walked Lighting into the barn to be greeted by Mr. Spears, William, and Murphy's clapping.

"I'm rather impressed. Lighting probably one of the hardest horses to catch but you managed to do it in a matter of minutes." Mr. Spears said with a smile on his lips.

Ronald cracked a smile at his boss' praise as he tied Lighting to a post and started grooming him. He was so focused on loosening the dirt from the horse's black coat that he didn't even notice Will next to him. Ronald's eyes widened slightly as his hand brushed up against Will's as he helped. He looked up at his boss's son for a second.

"I thought you might need some help." He explained as he continued brushing, "Besides Prince is all tacked up so I really don't have anything to do."

"Ya tack up yer horse by yerself?" Ronald asked, quite surprised. He always thought snotty rich kids didn't lift a finger, especially when it came to something as dirty as tacking up a horse. He didn't think Will was a snotty rich kid but he had made Murphy and him tack Prince up just the other day.

"I do whenever I'm able. I couldn't yesterday because I had to help my father with some affairs, that and I wanted to see if you were capable of tacking up a horse." William said with a chuckle in his voice, "I'd rather be in the stables then at affairs or dinner parties anytime of any day."

Ronald's eyes widened a bit as he stared in disbelief at the other teenager. He moved under Lighting's neck and began to work on his other side.

"I'd rather have ya life... but I'm not complaining. I'd probably do the same thing. I like horses... always have." Ronald said. His mind began to drift to his former home where his mother would tell him stories about the farm where she grew up before she died and his father... He shook his head and mentally began to scold himself.

_That was in the past._ He repeated to himself in his head over and over again.

Lighting's short whinny snapped the blond back to reality.

"I think he's trying to us that he's ready to be tacked up." William said, "I'll grab his saddle and girth."

Ronald opened his mouth to protest, about to say that he was the groomer and that it was his job, but Will already turned the corner into the tack room. The blond sighed as he draped a pure white blanket over the colt's withers.

William returned almost as fast as he left. He had a small dark brown saddle slung over his shoulder with the girth dangling, half buckled into one of the brown flaps of the saddle. The tall teen placed the saddle over the blanket and adjusted it to go over the horse's withers. Ronald caught the girth as it swung in between Lighting's legs and buckled it tightly into the other saddle flap on the opposite side. William unlatched the halter and fit the bridle on the horse's head and threw the reins over Lighting's neck.

"Need some 'elp 'here, Ron?" Murphy asked as he walked over to the two. He gave the blond a leg up and held the reins as Ronald settled into the seat.

The smaller teenager glanced over at Will as he put his foot in a stirrup and pulled himself up into Prince's saddle. He gave a small nodded before giving a small cluck. Prince started to walk out of the stable. Ronald copied Will's actions, only to have Lighting already start walking before his tongue hit the roof of his mouth.

William cracked a smile as he looked back at Ronald. He sighed and clucked once more, having Prince trot at an easy pace.

"Let's go on the trail, Ronald." He said.

Ronald followed him as he bounced up and down as Lighting trotted. He looked up at him for a brief moment. He looked a lot taller while on a horse.

William was quite impressed. Ronald was a fast learner.

"You think you can get him to canter?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Ronald nodded hesitantly.

"Good. Follow me." William said as he urged his silver Arabian into a canter.

Ronald watched as he cracked a smile. He squeezed his legs against Lighting's sides. Lighting snorted and pushed into a full gallop.

William's eyes widened as he saw the black flash fly past him. He clucked and squeezed his legs against his horse's sides, urging him into a gallop. He managed to catch up to the black colt and was surprised to see Ronald in a perfect jockey position. He saw how happy and free the blond was and how he concentrated on the path ahead.

"Pull him into a nice slowly canter." William called as he leaned back and slowly pulled back on the reins, causing Prince to slow into an easy paced trot.

Ronald followed Will's example and brought Lighting into a trot and turned him around. He fell back into step with his boss's son.

"Sorry." Ronald said, lowering his head in a hint of shame.

William cracked a smile as he looked down at the stable boy.

"Why are you apologizing? I was rather impressed with your position. Have you ridden before?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Ronald.

Ronald shook his head.

"No. This is my first _real_ ride." He explained.

Will smiled.

"Well. I am _very_ impressed with your skills." He said as he hatched an idea, "If you want to rest the horses somewhere. Come. Follow me."

Ronald cracked a smile and nodded. He could feel the heat from the padding starting to make Lighting sweat. He saw William make an unexpected turn into the trees, beyond the beaten path. He was going to open his mouth to protest as he debated whether or not to follow. He shook his head and let Lighting follow the other horse and rider.


	4. The Meadow part 1

Racing to a Chance Future chapter 4

Ronald raised an eyebrow curiously as he trotted up to meet Will and Prince near an old willow tree. The old, shriveled up branch covered their path. William met the blond's puzzled look with a smile. Ronald could have sworn he heard the sound of rushing water. A creek? He saw William pull back the willow's limp branches with ease to revel the most beautiful place Ronald thought he'd ever seen. It was a small lush, green meadow with a large old apple tree in the center. A small creek ran around the tree like a mote.

William hopped off of Prince and held the reins as he led the silver Arabian into the opening. Ronald, again, copied Will's actions and led Lighting into the clearing. He was surprised when William tucked the reins under the saddle and let the horse roam around and graze. He looked over at the blond and nodded. Ronald did the same and let Lighting feast on the green grass.

"I always come here. Prince enjoys it and so do I. It's better than being held up in the house. Here I feel at peace." William explained as he jumped the creek and laid against the apple tree.

Ronald jumped the creek, or at least tried to. He felt himself begin to lose his balance as he landed on the other side. William acted fast and grabbed the blond's shirt and pulled him forward. Ronald felt himself buried into his boss's son's shirt. He felt his cheeks become hot as he blushed and quickly backed away from Will. The taller teen smiled and chuckled softly.

"So I must say... I was impressed by your jockey stands." William said as he cleared his throat.

Ronald cracked a smile and removed his cap.

"Thanks. I've always wanted to _be_ a jockey ever since I was little..." The blond confessed.

William reached up and grabbed a ripe apple and handed it to Ronald before sliding down to the ground.

"Why didn't you sign up then?" He asked.

Ronald's back slid down the trunk as he looked down at the red fruit in his hand. He rolled the apple in his hands before sitting it in his pocket. Silences fell upon the clearing. Ronald couldn't tell Will the truth about his past.

"My father... He didn't let me do anything for myself. It was always do this and do that. Go here go there. So I ran away..." He said, only spitting half the truth.

William felt pity for the stable boy. He managed a smile and folded his hands behind his head as he leaned at the trunk of the tree.

"Well you don't have to worry about him ever coming here." The taller teen said in an attempt to reassure the blond, "I think your riding skills are perfect and I might just throw word to my father about a certain unfilled jockey position that can now be filled."

Ronald's head shot up as he looked at his boss's son. He met his gaze and saw that he wasn't lying. His throat dried up as his jaw quivered.

"Ya do that for me?" He whispered as his eyes went widen. William nodded and chuckled slightly.

"Of course I would. We're friends, aren't we?" He said, opening one green eye to look at the blond.

Ronald cracked a smile and nodded, even though he wanted to be a little more than 'just friends'. He felt the back his head lean against the tree as he let out a soft sigh.

"Ya right... This place is peaceful. I wish I could stay here." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

William smiled.

"I do too." He whispered back as he looked at the blond. He seemed so peaceful as if he were sleeping.

_I wonder..._ William thought. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Prince whinnied. It was then that he noticed the sun was going down. It was almost dusk. He looked over at Ronald. He was sound asleep in the sunset. The last of the sun's golden rays hit the blond's face, turning the yellow locks a fiery gold. A small blush came to his face as his cheeks tinted pink.

Lighting snorted as he trotted over and nudged Ronald awake. Ronald groaned as his eyes fluttered open for a second before closing again. The horse began nibbling on his golden hair. The blond let out a soft chuckle and he gently shoved Lighting's muzzle away. He smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at the horse.

"Kay. I"m up!" He said as he continued to laugh. He stroked the horse's neck as he looked at William.

Will cleared his throat before he spoke.

"We should get going. It's getting late."

Ronald nodded as he stretched and stood up. He loosened the reins free from under Lighting's saddle. William gave him a leg up before mounting his own steed.

Instead of going fast, trying to beat the sun, they took a nice walk through the trails. William didn't know why but he felt comfortable around the new stable boy, like he could actually relate and understand him and Ronald with William vise versa.

The barn was completely empty upon their arrival.

"Murphy must have taken an early leave again." Ronald said with a sign as he slid off of Lighting's back, "I can untack the horses. Ya can go up to the house and join yer father. I betcha he was worried bout ya."

William shook his head as he lead Prince to his stall.

"I can't let you do it all by yourself." He replied, "Besides, I enjoy my time in the stables even if its dusk and I mostly enjoy spending time with y-"

William shut his mouth before he spilled anymore. He felt his cheeks become hot again. Prince let out a whinnied as to laugh at Will's spilt up. He narrowed his eyes at the horse and sighed as he finished untacking the silver Arabian. He lifted the saddle onto his shoulder as he closed Prince's stall door. Will saw Lighting already set out in his pasture and thought Ronald already retired for the day. He turned the corner into the tack room and was surprised to see the blond staring at the single golden trophy. He smiled and set the saddle on its rack.

"That's the only trophy Oakland's won in over 50 years."

The sudden sound of Will's voice made Ronald jump a bit. He turned to meet the taller teen was a puzzled look.

"Really?" He asked.

William nodded.

"Yeah… it was when my grandfather ran the stables. My father was just a boy when they won that at the London Cup."

Ronald cracked a smile as he glanced back at trophy.

"But I know if my father agrees to you becoming a jockey we're going to need a bigger shelf." William said as he smiled down at the blond.

Ronald's eyes widened. _He actually thinks I can do it..._ His mouth dried up as he tried to speak but just ended up staring at Will in disbelief. _He really thinks I can do it..._ William looked at Ronald's shocked face was a smile. He nodded as he rested a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"I'll talk to my father immediately. You on the other hand, better get some sleep. It's been a long day for the both of us." He whispered.

Ronald looked at him and waved goodbye before going their separate ways for the night.


	5. Unlike Father, Unlike Son

Racing to a Chance Future chapter 5

Ronald slung his arms over the side of the fence. Lighting snorted and pressed his nose against the blond's cheek. He sighed happily as he pulled out the apple Will gave him the other day. The black colt nibbled at the apple as he chewed bits of it. He smiled as he stroked the colt's forehead.

"William told me that he'd talk to his father... I wonder if he did." He talked to the horse in a hushed tone.

"Ronald!"

Ronald whipped his head around at the sound of his name being called. It was Murphy. The older groomer panted as he stopped to get his breath in front of the blond.

"M-Master wants ya to 'ome up to 'he house. Somthin' 'portant I hear." He said in between pants.

The blond stood there for a moment in slight shock. _Must be because of William._ Ronald gulped as he ran towards the huge house. He heard Lighting neigh loudly behind him, causing him to smile.

He panted slowly as he walked up the steps to the front door. His heart sped up as he reached for the doorknob and gulped as he turned it. He slowly stepped inside and looked around. The inside of the manor was huge compared to the outside.

"Hello Ronald."

The blond flinched a bit at the sudden sound of William's voice. He whipped his head around and met him face-to-face. He smiled.

"Hey Will..." he whispered.

"My father's has an appointment with one of his new partners so he will be a while. Why don't I show you around to my room?" William asked, raising an eyebrow to the small blond.

Ronald gave the taller teen a small smile as he began to follow William up the huge staircase. His mind began to wander as he became memorized by the elegant painting of thoroughbreds on the walls.

"Of course, Mr. Spears. I'd be honored."

Ronald stopped in his tracks and his blood turned ice cold as he heard a familiar voice coming from Mr. Spears' drawing room.

"Come on, Ronald." William whispered as he pulled the blond into his room.

Will noticed how the color completely washed from the other teen's face as he led Ronald's into his room. Ronald stumbled around and sat on the bed. He sighed deeply and shook his head. The blond froze as he felt William's hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Ron?" He asked as his eyes shone with concern.

Ronald's mouth suddenly became dry. He couldn't possibly tell William about his past. He trusted Will, but he did not want to end the beginning of a great friendship by telling him of the horrible things he had been through. He let out a deep sigh again and gulped.

"Do ya know who yer father's new partner is?" He asked as he tried to stop his body from trembling.

William nodded.

"Yes. I think his name was Mr. Richard De Lunca."

Ronald couldn't control it as his body began to shake in horror at the sound of the name. _How? How could he have found me? Why can't he just leave me be? _The blond began to murmur to himself in a hushed tone so low William couldn't catch want he was saying.

"Why do you ask?" William asked as he looked down at Ronald. Concern filled his eyes.

Ronald bit his tongue but he knew he had to tell William eventually now that Mr. De Lunca was his father's new business partner.

"Because Mr. De Lunca is-"

The blond was cut short as the doorknob jiggled and the door opened. An old man with a long, black tailcoat stepped in.

"Pardon me, young master but your father wishes to see you." The old butler said with a short bow.

William sighed and stood up.

"Thank you, Kendrick." He said as he looked down at Ronald, "Please wait for me to return, Ron."

Ronald looked up at him and nodded.

William stepped out of the room and walked down the corridor to his father's study. He knocked on the door and stepped in when he heard his father tell him to come in. His father sat on a red lounge chair next to the oak wood table, which had little snacks and tea set out on it. His eyes widened slightly as he caught a glance of a man that sat across from his father.

The man had a brown suit and a grey vest over a clean, white shirt and wore a brown set of pants with a black pair of shoes to go with it. His hair was the color of golden hay and was neatly combed back with the exception of a few stray strands. His piercing blue eyes shone as he looked at William.

"William...meet Mr. Richard De Lunca. Mr. De Lunca... this is my son, William." Mr. Spears said.

The man stood up and stuck his hand out to shake Will's.

"Please to meet you, William. Your father has told me so much about you." He said with a smile.

"The same goes for you, Mr. De Lunca." William said with a slight smile as he shook the man's hand.

He still couldn't get over the fact how Mr. De Lunca looked so much like Ronald.

_It couldn't be... Could it be possible that Mr. De Lunca is or was Ronald's...?_ William was shaking from his thought as the door opened and Kendrick stepped in. His gaze flickered to Will.

"Pardon my interruption, sir but Mr. Knox requested you to return." he said.

William stood up and nodded until his father held up his hand.

"Sit, William. Why doesn't Kendrick bring Ronald in here?" Mr. Spears suggested.

Kendrick gave a short bow and went off to fetch Ronald.

Ronald's head shot up as the door creaked open and Kendrick stepped in. His heart began to thud against his chest.

"Pardon me, Ronald but my master wishes your presents in the drawing room." Kendrick said.

Ronald tried to gulp down the sudden lump that formed in his throat. He nodded and forced himself to stand. His legs felt like lead with every step he took down the hall. His heart continued to quicken its pace as he drew closer to the room. He attempted to swallow the lump that was still in his throat as Kendrick opened the door.

"Ah! There he is. Mr. Knox this is Mr. Richard De Lunca." Mr. Spears said with a chuckle in his voice as he beckoned the young blond inside.

Ronald's mouth became dry with worry and tried to smile the best he could as felt the blond man's gaze on him; studying him as if he was a former test subject and not someone he recognized. The gaze sent a shiver up the blond's spine as he prayed that the man didn't recognize him. He caught Will's eyes and quickly sat down next to him.

"Charles certainly told me a lot about you, young man." Mr. De Lunca said as his blue eyes locked on Ronald's royal blue ones.

Ronald nodded as he tried to force himself from shaking.

"He did? Well Mr. Spears is a great man. He gave me the best job I could ask for here... taking care of the horses." He said, trying to disguised his voice a bit which gave him a odd look from William.

Both Mr. De Lunca and Mr. Spears chuckled as this.

"Playing kiss-up hah, Mr. Knox?" Mr. De Lunca said.

Ronald chuckled a bit as he tried to relax but found it hard to do so. He felt his hands shake as he gripped his lap. He tried to avert himself from looking directly at Mr. De Lunca.

"I actually mean it. I love taking care of the horses." He said as calmly as he could, praying that neither Mr. Spears nor William would catch it.

Mr. Spears leaned back in his seat and looked over at Ronald, causing a shiver to creep up the blond's spine.

"Yes. William's told me and he also suggested to move you to a different position at the stables." He said, "I think my son has mentioned the jockey position that has yet to be filled here."

Ronald nodded slowly as he looked over at Mr. Spears then to Will. He crossed his fingers behind his back, praying that he got the job. He saw a smile cross his boss's face.

"Congratulations." Mr. Spears said, "I think you will have a great chance on Trending on Lighting. You two already have a great bond as it is."

A smile spread across Ronald's face.

"Thank ya, sir. Thank ya so much. I won't let ya down." He said, seeming to completely forget that Mr. De Lunca was still in the room.

"Father, might we be excused." William asked.

He glanced over at Ronald. He noticed everything he did without missing a beat.

Mr. Spears nodded and dismissed them.

William closed the door behind Ronald as they made their way back into his room. Ronald couldn't contain his excitement any longer as he wrapped his arms around Will's neck and kissed him. William blinked in surprise at the sudden action, but was even more surprised that the blond could kiss so well. Ronald's face turned bright red with embarrassment as he realized what he had done.

"S-Sorry... I just got a l-lil over excited..." he stuttered, still deeply embarrassed.

He started to move away from his boss' son until he felt Will's arms wrap around his waist.

"W-William...?" The blond began to question the other teen's before he was cut off by Will's lips locking with his own again.

Ronald's eyes widened and pushed himself away from Will, despite what his heart wanted. He knew Will must have seen straight through his little act, which must have been why they were back in his room. William looked puzzled at the blond as Ronald sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as he sat down next to the blond, wondering if he did something wrong.

Ronald sighed. His heart dropped into his stomach as he looked into Will's piercing green eyes. He knew he had to explain why he acted the way he did.

"I think I figured out why you were acting so strange around Mr. De Lunca." William said before Ronald could even open his mouth, "He's your father isn't he?"

Ronald was stunned at Will's assumption, even though it was right. He nodded and let out a sighed.

"Yes... the same one I ran away from..." Ronald murmured.

William looked at the blond with pity in his eyes. He held Ronald's chin in his hand and tilted it up. His eyes locked on Ronald's.

"Can I ask why, Ron?" Will asked, trying not to pry anything out that Ronald didn't want to talk about. He didn't want to see the blond upset over the simplest of questions.

Ronald's eyes widened slightly as he saw the sudden sadness in Will's eyes. He let out a soft sigh and nodded.

"If ya really want to know then I'll tell ya." Ronald started to said as he looked down to the floor, "I remember tellin ya that I ran away cause my father always told me what to do and never let me do what I wanted... Well... My father may be nice to his partners but to my mother and me... he was a monster..."

He stopped himself as bits and pieces of broken memories started to come back to him.

The needles.

The burning, aching pains all over his body.

A women screaming and begging for it to end. For it to stop.

"Ronald?!"

Ronald found himself back to reality at the sound of Will's voice calling his name. He looked up to see Will's worried gaze locked on him. He found himself trembling.

"My mother..." Ronald whispered, "My father killed her..."

William wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled Ronald into a hug.

"You're nothing like him. I know that already Ron. I could tell he wasn't right when I walked through the door." Will said.

Ronald embraced Will back and sighed before letting go.

"I'm gonna try not to think bout him. What matters is gettin ya family another trophy." He said as he tried to smile even though it will be hard to stick to his word.

William nodded. He was glad Ronald was trying to let go of the past.

"We should go down to the stables. I don't have a doubt in my mind that my father wants to see how you do on the track." William said with a smile. He kissed Ronald's forehead as he stood up. He extended his hand and helped the blond up.


	6. Practice makes Perfect

Racing to a Chance Future chapter 6

Ronald kept glancing over at William as they made their way down to the stables. He was very grateful to him for doing this.

"Thank ya again." Ronald said.

William looked over at the blond and smiled.

"Happy to help. I know you'll do great." He said.

Ronald chuckled and looked down at his dirty, brown boots. It came as a sudden shock to him as he was nearly tackled to the ground by Murphy.

" 'ow it go, lad?" He asked as he released the blond so that he could breathe.

Ronald looked at Murphy and then to Will. He smiled.

"I got the jockey position." He said proudly.

Murphy chuckled and patted the blond's back.

"Well 'hen... we 'etter tack up Lightin'." Murphy said with a smile as he walked to the paddocks.

Lighting seemed to be waiting for them on the other side of the fence. He hung his long, sleek black neck over the side of the fence. Ronald smiled and scratched the thoroughbred's forehead as he snapped a lead rope on his halter.

"Ya don't 'ave to do 'at, Ron. I can tack 'im up." Murphy said, trying to take the lead rope from the blond.

Ronald simply shook his head and looked at him.

"It's fine. I may be a jockey now but I'll still help around the stables." He explained as he led the horse into the barn.

Ronald tied the lead rope on one of the stall doors and began grooming the horse. The blond's cheeks tinted pink as Will's hand brushed against his.

"I think he's clean enough." Ronald said as Murphy came back in, carrying a saddle smaller than what he was used to.

The blond took the girth and hooked it around the horse's body after Murphy saddled the black colt. He slipped the bridle on the horse. William glanced at Ronald for a second and gave him a quick look over.

"Come with me." He said and guided the blond into the tack room.

He handed Ronald a pair of riding boots and helmet. The taller teen flashed a smile as he watched the blond tuck his jeans in the boots and clipped the helmet on.

"Ya ready, Ron?" Murphy asked as he saw the two step out. Ronald nodded and was giving a leg up into the small, lightweight saddle. He held the reins and looked at Will as he led him to the track.

The track was huge and was the size as a regular race track. Ronald was surprised at how long the stretches were.

"It's a mile and a quarter long." William said as he slowly led Lighting to the starting gate.

Ronald was startled a bit as Lighting reared up his head as he approached the gate. Ronald patted the black horse's sleek neck, trying to comfort the colt. William yanked down on the reins slightly and turned the horse around and tried again. Lighting gave in and slowly entered. William smiled as he sat on the side next to the horse. He looked at Ronald.

"Good luck. I bet you'll do great." He whispered before kissing Ronald's cheek gently.

He handed him a pair of goggles. The blond slapped them on his face and smiled back at him.

"Thank ya." He whispered back as Will slipped out of the gate and jogged to the side to meet his father and Mr. De Lunca walking up the gravel road.

"Let's see how he rides on an actually track." Mr. Spears said as he pulled a stopwatch from his coat pocket.

William hopped the fence and watched.

Ronald let out a deep sigh and gripped the small tuffs of Lighting's pitch black mane as he leaned forward. He rose slightly from his seat in the saddle as he pushed his heels down to help him stay up.

The gate flew open and the young colt took off down the dirt track. Ronald felt a sudden rush as he felt Lighting's muscles surging from underneath him. He loosened the tight grip he had on the reins and let Lighting stretch his neck forward. Ronald heard the colt's hoof beats thunder down the track as he turned the first turn. His heartbeat began to become in sync with sound of the hoof beats. A smirk crossed his lips as he let the reins fall from his grip a bit more. He lifted his head up and leaned forward, edging the horse on. The markers seem to blur as Lighting surged passed them one by one until they passed the fourth and last marker.

Ronald sat down in the sat as Lighting almost immediately pulled into a slow canter. He turned the colt to the railing to face the three people waiting to greet them.

"One minute and thirty seconds. Not bad for a first full run." Mr. Spears said as he looked down at the pocket watch with its hands now frozen to show the time. "And without a whip too." William added, glancing over at Ronald.

He flashed a small smile at the blond as he patted the horse's neck.

"You have quite a talent with horses." Mr. De Lunca said as a smile crossed his lips.

Ronald couldn't help but smile at all the praises he was receiving. He glanced over at William and then at his father.

"So... whatda ya think?" Ronald asked as he patted Lighting's sleek black neck.

"I think he has promise. Especially with you riding him." Mr. Spears said with a smile.

"Thank ya sir." Ronald said as he hopped off the horse.

He held the reins in his hands as he felt underneath the blanket. He felt the heat from the colt's back as he stroked the black pelt and froze as he suddenly felt Will's hand brush against his. He pulled his hand out quickly as a small, unnoticeable blush crossed his cheeks.

"He a bit hot, father. Should we go and untack him and hose him off?" William asked as he looked at his father.

"That wouldn't be up to me. That would be up to Mr. Knox." Mr. Spears said as he glanced over at Ronald, "What do you think, Ronald?"

Ronald looked up at Lighting when he saw a certain determination and will-power gleam in the colt's big brown eyes. He looked over at Will's father and smiled.

"I think he wants to go around the track again, sir." He said as he hopped back on.

Mr. Spears chuckled and nodded as he reset his stopwatch.

William was very surprised at how well Lighting loaded into the gate the second time.

"He starts out great and seems to increase his speed as he makes his way down the track, especially when he's making turns." Mr. Spears said as his eyes flickered from the pocket watch to the horse and rider on the track.

"Ronald seems to edge him on and turn his body with Lighting and also gives the reins slack with every turn." William added to his father's comment as a smile crossed his face. His eyes locked on the two as they made their way around the third turn.

"They seem in sync with each other, both mentally and physically." Mr. De Lunca said as he continued to watch the pair. He looked over at William's father, who had glanced his way. The two shared no words and simply nodded to one another.

Mr. Spears hit the stopwatch and blinked as he saw the time.

"T-That's not possible..." he muttered.

William looked at his father's somewhat shocked face and glanced over at the time the stopwatch was at. His mouth was a gap.

"What was the time?" Ronald asked as he trotted Lighting over to the rail again.

"One minute and four seconds..." William said as he looked at the blond.

Ronald chuckled as Lighting pawed at the ground.

"And I think he's tellin me he's just warmin up." He said.

Mr. Spears glanced at Mr. De Lunca again before looked at Ronald.

"Even though these two runs have been his first... I think that we should test him in an actually race. There's a race for beginning colts coming up in a few days. What do you say, Mr. Knox?"

Ronald nodded as Lighting nuzzled him.

"I think he's ready." He answered.


	7. A Rival in a Racing Rose

Racing to a Chance Future chapter 7

Ronald's eyes went wide as he looked out the carriage window. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Never before had he seen so many people and horses all gathered in one place in his life. He suddenly felt butterflies rise in his stomach. He still couldn't believe he was here at an actually track.

"You ready, Ronald?" William asked as he looked over at the blond as the carriage came to a stop.

Ronald was snapped from his thoughts and looked over at Will.

"Yeah... I guess... I'm just a bit nervous that's all." He whispered.

William smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine. My father, Mr. De Lunca, Murphy, and I all believe in you." He whispered back and opened the door.

Ronald followed William as he stepped out. He looked around.

"Where is Murphy?" He asked, looking for the head groomer.

"He's mostly likely down in the stable area with Lighting to get ready before the race." William answered as he looked around and spotted his father with Mr. De Lunca.

The two adults made their way to the teenagers. Mr. Spears smiled and looked at the blond.

"We should all head down to the stables and check on Lighting to see how he's settling in." Mr. Spears said.

They all headed down to the stables and Ronald thought the barn at Oakland Acres was huge. The racetrack's barn was even bigger. He looked around, watching as stable hands and jockeys rushed about trying to get ready before the posting parade. Mr. De Lunca pointed to the very end of the barn.

"There they are." He said.

Ronald and William raced over to help out Murphy with the black thoroughbred colt.

"Ya should get 'eady, Ron. The postin' parade will be startin' soon." Murphy said as he looked over at the blond.

Ronald shrugged and turned around to get dressed, only to bump into another teen about his age.

"Watch where you're going!" The person snapped as Ronald stumbled back a bit from the impact.

"S-Sorry... I-"

"Maybe you should find a better way to excuse yourself." William hissed, coming to Ronald's aid.

The teenager glared back at William. His silk uniform indicated that he was jockey from a different stable.

"You shouldn't waste your time here." The teen said before turning around and left.

Ronald glanced at William with a confused look on his face.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Rudy Blacksmith. The new jockey for Blackheart Stables." William explained, "The Blackheart Stables have won the London Cup for years but it will different this year." He looked at Ronald and smiled.

Ronald nodded, before gathering his jockey uniform and equipment. He quickly got changed. His uniform was a dark brown and black striped silk shirt with brown pant and proper riding boots. His held his helmet under his arm as he finished up.

"You look wonderful, very classy."

The sudden sound of Will's voice startled Ronald. He whipped his head around to see Will dressed up as well with riding boot and a long red tailcoat. Ronald smiled at this and stepped to him.

"So do ya." He said before looking around and placed a quick kiss on Will's cheek.

"Prince and I will be escorting you around in the posting parade and when you win." William whispered with a smile.

"Ya really think I could do it?" Ronald asked.

William nodded.

"Of course I do. Speaking of the posting parade... we should get you aboard Lighting. It will be starting in a few minutes." Will said and pulled Ronald out of the dressing room and into the stables.

Ronald followed after William, trying to keep up as he jostled by the groomer and jockey trying to tack up their horses and hop on. He followed the other teen until he stopped in front of a wash stall with a number 4 over it. Murphy was waiting there holding both Lighting and Prince's reins in his hands. Mr. Spears and Mr. De Lunca smiled and Ronald was given a leg up into the small saddle by William. He patted Lighting's black neck before slipping on his riding gloves. Murphy handed the blond the reins as William pulled himself into Prince's saddle. The silver Arabian's mane was braided with black ribbons and his tack was decorated with gold and red ribbons to match Will's outfit. The taller teen strapped on his black helmet and held the reins in his hands.

"Good luck, Mr. Knox." Mr. Spears said, patting the colt's sleek black neck.

Ronald smiled and nodded.

"Thank ya Mr. Spears. I won't let ya down." He said as Will took the end of Lighting's reins.

The trumpet sounded as the racers and their guiders lined up in numeral order.

Ronald suddenly felt the butterflies fill his stomach again. His hands tightened around the reins.

"Hey... there's nothing to worry about. Just do your best." William whispered.

The taller teen looked around quickly before placing a gentle kiss on Ronald's lips. Ronald's eyes went wide before he slowly began to close them before William pulled away. The blond slapped his goggles on his face and smiled.

"I plan on doing more than just my best." He replied.

Before they knew it they were out on the dirt track. Ronald was amazed at how many people were there. He heard the announcer call out the horse and rider names one by one.

"Number 2: Blood Rose mounted by Rudy Blacksmith."

Ronald's narrowed as he heard the announcer called out the jerk jockey's name and the horse he was riding. He made a mental note to watch out for them especially. A small smile crossed the blond's lips as he heard the announce call out their number.

"Number 4: Trending on Lighting mounted by Ronald Knox."

William couldn't help but smile at seeing how happy Ronald looked. Before he knew it, the posting parade was over and they were loading the horses into the gate.

Ronald let out a deep sigh as the gate closed behind them. The other horses kicked and thrashed about in the gates next to them while Lighting stayed still and calm. Ronald glanced across the row and caught Rudy's eye. He glared at him before the gate opened and the bell rang. The horses took off at a full gallop.

In a matter of seconds, Ronald was boxed in. The dirt that flipped up from the hoofs of other horses flew up into his face. He managed to find an opened as a horse went past and took the chance. He pulled Lighting to the side, away from the others. Ronald loosened his grip on the reins and let Lighting surge forward, like he did in practice. He then caught a glimpse of Blood Rose creeping up against the railing to take the lead as they turned the second corner. Ronald looked over his shoulder to see that it was just him and Rudy fighting for the lead as they made their down the final stretch. He pulled Lighting over to the rail to become neck and neck with Blood Rose. He caught Rudy's eye and glared at him through his goggles. The blond was surprised when Lighting suddenly surged forward and took the lead. The crowd cheered as they crossed the finish line. Ronald pulled the colt to a trot and saw William trot up und held onto Lighting's reins.

"I told you'd do great." Will whispered and led them to the winner's circle.

Ronald saw Rudy upon Blood Rose trotting past them. He caught the blond's eye and narrowed his eyes at him. Ronald realized then that he had made a racing rival.


End file.
